1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of baby walkers, and to the particular field of baby walkers having accessories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many parents and adults try to keep a baby entertained by placing the infant in a walker or a baby bouncer. The prior art walkers of which the inventor is aware generally have a frame, which surrounds the baby, and wheels. The baby supports itself on the frame and movement of the walker is produced when the baby executes a walking motion. The walker thus supports the infant while the infant learns to walk.
These walkers have been quite successful but have several disadvantages. For example, unless the infant is under constant supervision, the infant may move the walker in a manner that causes a collision with another object, such as furniture or the like. Still further, unless the movement of the walker is monitored, the infant may move the walker into an area of danger, such as near a stairway or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby walker that can be controlled by an adult.
Some infants are not strong enough to move a walker and others may need instruction on use of a walker. These infants may simply sit in the walker until the adult moves the walker. This defeats some of the purpose of the walker.
Therefore, there is a need for a motorized walker.
As mentioned above, some infants may move a walker in a manner that causes a collision with another object or on a course that may lead to danger.
Therefore, there is a need for a motorized walker that includes sensors that are connected to the motor to control movement of the walker.
Some infants may be very young or small when a parent or adult wishes to place them in a walker. These infants may need support to remain safely in the walker. Also, even if the infant is large enough to comfortably stay in the walker, some parents may feel safer if the infant is somehow comfortably restrained in the walker.
Therefore, there is a need for a motorized walker that is adaptable for use with a seat so the walker is versatile.